Fallen Angel BL KYUMIN Chapter 1
by Han Min Ji
Summary: Apakah kamu pernah mendengar legenda tentang manusia bersayap yang hidup di pegunungan tertinggi Teatimus? Mereka berwajah elok, bertubuh tegap, dan hidup selama beratus-ratus tahun dan tak ada yang tahu sampai berapa lama. Para tetua di dusun sekitar gunung tersebut mengatakan bahwa jantug manusia bersayap dapat memberikan kehidupan kekal bagi siapapun yang memakannya.
1. Chapter 1

_**Apakah kamu pernah mendengar legenda tentang manusia bersayap yang hidup di pegunungan tertinggi Teatimus? Mereka berwajah elok, bertubuh tegap, dan hidup selama beratus-ratus tahun dan tak ada yang tahu sampai berapa lama. Para tetua di dusun sekitar gunung tersebut mengatakan bahwa jantug manusia bersayap dapat memberikan kehidupan kekal bagi siapapun yang memakannya. Dihembuskan oleh angin, diceritakan secara turun-menurun, nyaris seluruh manusia di dunia mengetahui dongeng tenteng kehidupan abadi yang tersimpan pada rongga terdalam jantung manusia bersayap...**_

**Fallen Angel**

Author : Syafriska Amelia Nst a.k.a Han Min Ji

Lenght : Short series

Rated : T

Cast :

Cho Kyuhun

Lee Sungmin

Other SUJU Member

Pairing : KYUMIN

Disclaimer : KYUMIN milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka,Super Junior, SparKyu, Pumpkin dan JOYER. Tetapi Bunny adalah milik saya... kkk~ *dbunuhKyu

Genre : Fantasi, Mytery

Warning : ||BL/YAOI|| Gaje || typo's|| EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia ||

Ini adalah FF Yaoi pertama saya, saya masih baru dan masih bau kencur dalam hal dunia per FFan jd harap dimaklumi. Dan FF ini adalah REMAKE dari Novel yang berjudul MALAIKAT JATUH by CLARA NG dan ada sedikit perombakan agar sesuai dengan Couple tercinta kita yaitu KYUMIN. Kritik dan Saran yang mendukung selalu diterima dengan tangan yang terbuka.

HAPPY READING

Chapter 1

Matahari telah ditelan bulan. Kegelapan turun bagai ribuan kunang-kunang menggerayangi hari. Kyuhyun melangkah nyaris tak bersuara. Sayapnya yang hanya sepenggal disembunyikan rapat-rapat di balik jaket hitamnya yang kedodoran sampai ke kaki. Bajunya hanyalah sepotong kaus kumal dengan celana jins yang berwarna tidak jelas, bahkan sampai ke lipatan-lipatan jahitannya yang telah tercabik sebagian. Tas hitam yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar terpanggul d bahunya, meggelantung di sana.

Malam telah menyebar di langit sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Kyuhyun berada di perempatan jalan yang hening, yang kiri-kanannya hanya diapit deretan lampu jalanan. Deretan itu rapi, tapi tidak demikian halnya dengan rumput liar yg tumbuh d sepanjang trotoar. Trotoar retak, dan di sanalah bunga-bunga kecil dan daun-daun panjang hidup, akarnya yang halus menghujam diantara pecahan beton.

Beberapa lampu mobil menyorot terang, lalu kembali menggelap setelah hilang di balik tikungan. Burung hantu terbang tanpa suara di sela cabang pepohonan, mencari makan. Mengabaikan kesunyian malu-malu yang membungkus malam, Kyuhyun terus melangkah.

Dia tidak mengenal kota ini. Kota yang baru baginya, salah satu dari seribu kota asing yang dimasuki dalam perjalanannya. Malam terasa murung, mungkin karena hujan yang akan segera turun dari langit.

_Maafkan aku. Apakah aku bercerita terlalu cepat? Mungkin saatnya bagiku untuk bercerita tentang Kyuhyun, manusia bersayap yang cacat. Sayapnya hanya satu, di sebelah kiri. Berwarna putih keperakan, itu adalah sayap terindah melebihi sayap malaikat. Kyuhyun tidak mengenal kedua orangtuanya. Dia ditemukan saat masih bayi dan dibesarkan dengan penuh cinta oleh elang betina yang rindu dengan kehadiran seorang anak di sarang megahnya di bibir gunung._

Seorang yeoja sedang berjalan di tengah malam, tapi tiba-tiba dia mengendap-endap di balik gerombolan daun. Namanya Kim Heechul. Angin menjadi kencang saat Heecul menatap Kyuhyun di tengah bayang kegelapan. Dia bukan seorang mata-mata, apalagi pengintai, dia tidak pernah di latih untuk kegiatan seperti itu. Yoeja itu tekejut di tengah belukar kerena semenit yang lalu dia mendengar teriakan. Teriakan seram yang membelah malam. Kini tanpa kita tahu mengapa dan ada apa, matanya memancarkan harapan. Dia tidak bergerak, mengamati adegan yang berkelebat cepat di hadapannya

.

"jangan berteriak! Kalau kau berteriak, kau akan mati!"

Di luar dugaan, terdenagr suara desis ancaman. Kyuhyun terkesiap, napasnya tersentak. Dua orang bagai bayang-bayang hitam yang tadinya tidak terlihat, tiba-tiba mengapitnya, kri-kanan. Jelas sekali membuatnya kehilangan ruang. Membuatnya sulit bergerak selangkahpun.

"Aku tidak mempunyai apa-apa," kata Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya mendingi saat melihat pantulan cahaya dari mata pisau yang berada persis di pinggangnya. Sebagaimana ia menduganya, bukan hanya pisau disana. Ada benda lain. Pistol.

"Cepat berikan uangmu!" Dengan penuh kekuatan, lelaki tersebut memajukan tubuhnya sejengkal. "Jangan macam-macam dengan kami".

Bau busuk menyeruak keluar dari mulutnya. Bau alkohol basi, dan bau got. Bau kematian. Bau suara serangga malam dan desau lirih angin. Kyuhyun menatap langit, seakan mengharapkan mukjizat turun dari sana. Ia sempat berfikirtentang kegelapan malam, tentang langit yang membuyarkan atau menyatukan ribuan bintang di atasnya, bagaikan namanya tersulam disana.

"Aku tidak mempunyai uang."

"Brengsek! Jangan berbohong!"

"Aku tidak berbohong!"

Kyuhyun mendengar suara serak yang bercampur dengan air ludah. Semuanya menjadi tampak samar-samar.. jalanan, rumput, bunga, semak, dan langit. Bola mata lelaki itu hitam legam, sewarna dengan malam. Tanpa sengaja, dengan kecanggungan yang menjadi-jadi, tangan Kyuhyun bergerak.

Tak sadar apa yang berlangsung, seorang namja segera menggerayangi saku jaketnya. Kyuhyun bergerak mundur, menghindari serangan itu. Tapi percuma, gerekan namja itu lebih cepat. Matanya menggelap waktu sesuatu yang keras menghantam dadanya. Tangan maskulin yang asing menyentuh kulitnya dengan kasar. Kyuhyun mengelak, berusaha mempertahankan diri. Dia menendang dengkul namja kedua.

"Brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau!"

Namja kedua menghantam punggung Kyuhyun. Pekelahian meletup seperti jagung yang dipanaskan. Sambil konsentrasi melawan dua lelaki yang bertubuh liat, Kyuhyun tak kuasa menantang api kemarahan mereka. Jaketnya melorot perlahan. Dan terdengar suara ledakan keras.

Kyuhyun mengaduh tanpa suara. Bibirnya membentuk huruf O, mengeluarkan nada lirih. Kilau benda tajam menebas kilat. Darah menetes turun.

"cepat! Bodoh, ambil uangnya!"

Demikianlah jaket Kyuhyun terjatuh sepenuhnya. Satu sayap terbentang megah. Kilap ujungnya berdansa dengan sinar bulan. Kedua lelaki itu terpukau di tengah temaran malam, menatap Kyuhyun tak berkedip.

Sekali-dua kali mereka perna mendengar tentang hantu, atau dedemit, atau jin, atau setan yang bergentayangan tengah malam. Hantu-hantu yang ada, pernah dilihat manusia, tapi entah sesungguhnya apakah mereka benar-benar ada atau ada hanya bagi mereka yang mempercayainya. Kedua namja itu mempercayai segala kisah tentang makhluk-makhluk mengerikan, mempercayainya lebih dari cara mereka memepercayai agama. Tidak butuh lima menit. Tidak butuh tiga menit. Mereka menjerit penuh kengerian, lalu terbirit-birit lari menjauh. Mereka lenyap di barat.

Kyuhyun berdiri tegak, terhuyung-huyung selama beberapa detik menyeimbangi tubuhnya. Jalan menjadilenggang kembali. Dia mengadah ke arah timur laut saat mendengar suara burung malam. Kontras dengan cahaya rembulan, tampak dua bayangan besarengan dua sayap menguasai langit. Burung raksasa melintas disana. Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar gelegar guntur dari kejauhan.

Sejenak Kyuhyun memandang kosong ke arah punggung dua namja yang terbirit-birit meninggalkannya. Jalanan lenggang yang berangsur terlihat menjadi kelabu di matanya, saat rasa sedih akan kesendiriannya merajam hati.

_Umma,_ panggilnya dalam senyap.

Dia merindukan suara lengkingan ummanya yang bergetar melewati awan-awan putih. Dia selalu berfikir guntur adalah perpanjangan suara ummanya dari kajauhan, suara yang sama seperti suara hangat yang berasal dari sudut hatinya yang paling dalam.

Angin berbau gerimis membelai ribuan helai bulu di sayap yang hanya sepenggal. Di ujung yang terujung tampak darah menetes, stu per satu, berselang-seling beberapa tempo. Nyeri menggigit, tapi Kyuhyun tidak ingin membiarkan rasa nyeri itu menghancurkan indranya yang lain. Dia menunduk, memungut jaket yang terjatuh dan mengenakannya kembali. Jaket itu melindungi sayap, milindungi diri dari tatapan horor atau kagum dari orang0orang yang berjalan melewatinya. Dia berlalu, tenggelam dalam kekelaman malam, sampai siluetnya yang besar hanya tinggal setitik.

Heechul mengendap-endap keluar dari persembunyiannya. Di tangannya tergenggam erat botol kecildengan sumbat gabus. Heechul mengeluarkan saputangan dari balik bajunya, menyerap darah yang tergenang di tanah, meremasnya pelan-pelan ke dalam botol.

Langit hujan persis ketika Heechul meninggalkan jalanan yang lenggang. Hawa malam berubah menjadi lembab oleh hujan. Kyuhyun berjalan ke utara, sementara Heechul menghampiri tenggara, meninggalkan sisa bercak darah di pinggir trotoar, terseret pecahan air hujan yang jatuh dari langit.

*************************** Fallen Angel ***********************************

Di dalam gubuk kecil, yang cahayanya hanya berasal dari lampu lilin, seorang ibu duduk terpekur menatap anak lelakinya yang terbaring di ranjang. Itu adalah stu-satunya ranjang yang berada d ruangan tersebut. Api menyala, mengeluarkan panas dari perapian. Hujan memukul-mukul atap, membuat suasana menjadi ribut.

"Umma... akh..."

"Bertahanlah Ming."

Tangan Sungmin terjulur susah payah. Heechul menggenggam tangan itu dengan lembut, dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang, rasa sedih meluap-luap seperti gelembung air yang mendidih.

_Tangan yang di genggamnya ini. Tak pantas merasakan penderitaan dunia._

Heechul bangkit, berjalan menuju meja kecil yang terbuat dari kayu seadanya. Hujan mulai reda di luar. Tidak ada gumuruh air yang menghantam atap rumah. Hanya terdengar rintik hujan, menari gemulai berjatuhan dari langit. Heechul termenung sejenak di depan meja. Mematung, tanpa bergerak selama beberapa jeda. Menghisap kekuatan entah dari mana. Lalu dengan ketegasan yang terhimpun, Heechul menjulurkan tangannya, menganbil botol tersebut.

"Ming jangan menangis. Umma akan menyelamatkanmu."

Heechul mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dengan bersusah payah. Heechul menyodorkan botol kecil tersebut ke bibir Sungmin. Namja itu meminumnya dengan bersusah payah.

"Nah, begitu, anak umma yang tampan," bisik Heechul bersemangat. "Tidurlah sekarang, sayangku. Besok kau akan sembuh seperti sedia kala."

Sungmin berbalik, lalu tertidur. Heechul masih terpaku d tempatnya sedari tadi. Pkirannya melayang-layang. Menatap sungmin yang tertidur membuat hatinya menghangat. Tanpa sadar matanya berkaca-kaca. Heechul mengenang masa-masa ketika Sungmin masih bayi, tertidur di pelukannya. Ingat ketika Sungmin mengucapkan kata pertamanya, langkah pertamanya, gigi pertamanya. Heechul di kepung perasaan ganjil.

BRAKK...

Pintu terbuka. Detak suara gerimis terdengar sendu, menyelinap di sela pintu. Hawa dingin menyerobot masuk. Hawa dingin yang berbeda. Yang membuat Heechul mengigil. Heechul menatap lelaki tua yang tertatih masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Gerakannya sangat lamban, seakan-akan mata dan kakinya tidakdapat bekerja sama dengan baik.

Lelaki itu terlihat tak berdaya. Tubunya tampak tua dan usang. Tapi coba lihat matanya, matanya adalah sepasang lentera berwarna gelap,yang menyala-nyala, terang benderang seperti matahari. Matanya adalah benda yang berbeda, yang menempel di tubuh ringkihnya. Menjadi aneh, seakan-akan mereka adalah benda baru yang tak pantas berada di mesin tua, mesin tua yang bobrok dan karatan.

"Mana Sungmin?"

Saat itulah mata Heechul menantang sepasang mata yang sangat tajam. Menantang mata yang berkilat-kilat dipantulkan cahaya lilin. Mata yang memandang heechul dengan kesal.

"Dia tertidur."

"Apa yang kau berikan pada Sungmin?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Itu urusanku juga. Sebab Sungmin adalah cucuku."

"Sungmin anakku!"

"Anakmu?" lelaki tua itu mendengus. "Ibu macam apa kau?"

Sempat berfikir untuk mengangkat tangan dan mendorong lelaki ringkih itu ke tembok. Menghantam kepalanya yang telah botak dan cara berfikirnya yang lemah.

"Kau akan membunuhnya."

"Katakan." Bisik Heechul lirih, menahan kemarahan yang hendak menyembur dari ubun-ubun. Pandangannya terarah pada tubuh Sungmin yag kurus. Pundaknya naik-turun teratur, dengan dengkuran halus. "Bagaimana mungkin seorang ibu tega membunuh anaknya?"

Lelaki tua itu berputar, menghadap tembok. Langkahnya tertatih, padahal ia hanya butuh satu putaran tubuh untuk melihat retakan-retakan cat di gubuk sederhana milik mereka.

"Aku dengar apa yang terjadi," katanya. Suaranya serak, terseret tembakau yang sering disedot di antara bibirnya yang telah menghitam. "Orang-orang desa membicarakannya. Manusia bersayap!" Dia mendengus, lalu, terbatu-batuk tanpa henti. Suara batuknya menggema mengalahkan suara guntur di langit. "begitu kata mereka. Benarkah, Heechul? Benarkah apa yang dibicarakan meraka?"

"Mungkin..."

"Jangan katakan apa yang menjadi ketakutannkusekarang."

Heechul membelai rambut Sungmin, matanya berbinar sendu di tengah cahaya lilin yang menerangi keempat dinding.

"Akan kulakukan segala cara agar Sungmin sehat kembali."

Lelaki tua itu berbalik, matanya yang hitam seperti batu cadas menyorot letih. Gerakannya terseok-seok. Pancaran matanya penuh luka, berusaha keras untuk tidak mempercayai apa yang di katakan Heechul. Tangannya yang keriput terkepal erat.

"Kau memberinya darah manusia bersayap!" Lelaki tua itu melempar pandangan sekilas ke arah botol yang di sekitar lehernya dipenuhi lelehan cairan berwarna merah. "Astaga!" desisnya penuh kemarahan. "Katakan tidak, Heechul!"

Heechul tidak menjawab. Napasnya disembunyikan gerimis hujan yang masih menghentak-hentak dinding. Tangannya tak henti membelai rambut Sungmin.

"HEECHUL! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!"

"Darah manusia bersayap akan menyelamatkan Sungmin?"

"Kau tahu apa akibatnya bagi Sungmin?"

"Selama Sungmin dapat hidup, akibat adalah jawaban yang tak perlu dipertanyakan."

"Lihatlah dirimu sendiri," bisik lelaki tua itu putus asa.

"Apakah kau tega Sungmin akan berubah menjadi sepertimu?"

"Hanya darah, Appa. Darah tidak akan membunuhnya."

"Kau tidak pernah tahu akibat yang sesungguhnya. Heechul. Manusia bersayap adalah makhluk yang suci. Adalah dosa besar jika kita mengambil sesuatu yang bukan milik kita. Adalah dosa besar jika kita mengubah takdir yang telah digariskan oleh langit."

"Aku tidak tahu dosa. Yang kutahu anakku sedang sekarat."

"Kau tega! Kau ibu yang kejam!"

"Kejam?! Tidak!" Heechul menggeram. "Jangan menuduhku sembarangan. Aku bukan ibu yag kejam."

Kebencian berlimpah-limpah keluar dari mata lelaki tua itu. Pertengkaran berakhir secepat tibanya. Dia bergerak seperti kapal yang menghantam ombak liar. Berjalan tertatih-tatih keluar dari gubuk bersama sepasang kaki tua yang lunglai. Sebalum dia sepenuhnya berada di luar, tangannya membanting pintu sehingga tertutup dengan suara sangat kencang. Suara bantingan itu melegakan kekesalan hatinya.

Di dalam ruangan, hanya tinggal Heechul sendirian dengan Sungmin yang masih terbaring di depan. Tangannya mendekap dada, pandangannya tertunduk.

"Maafkan Umma, Nak," bisiknya terbata. "Umma terlalu mencintaimu."

Sambil menahan tangis, Heechul mencium ujung-ujung rambut Sungmin yang wangi buah strawberry.

"Bangunlah, Nak, temani ummamu ini. Sampai akhir dunia."

Pikiran Heechul melayang ke suatu tempat entah. Dia hanya yakin Sungmin akan hidup. Anak lelakinya akan bertahan. Anak lelakinya takkan kehilangan ajal. Tidak ada tamu tak diundang yang akan mencabut nyawa di gubuk ini. Pada malam ini. Takkan ada...

TBC or END ?

Review Juseyo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Apakah kamu pernah mendengar legenda tentang manusia bersayap yang hidup di pegunungan tertinggi Teatimus? Mereka berwajah elok, bertubuh tegap, dan hidup selama beratus-ratus tahun dan tak ada yang tahu sampai berapa lama. Para tetua di dusun sekitar gunung tersebut mengatakan bahwa jantug manusia bersayap dapat memberikan kehidupan kekal bagi siapapun yang memakannya. Dihembuskan oleh angin, diceritakan secara turun-menurun, nyaris seluruh manusia di dunia mengetahui dongeng tentang kehidupan abadi yang tersimpan pada rongga terdalam jantung manusia bersayap...**_

**Fallen Angel**

Author : Han Min Ji

Lenght : Short Series

Rated : T

Cast :

Cho Kyuhun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Heechul

Lee Sooman

Pairing : KYUMIN

Disclaimer : KYUMIN milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka,Super Junior, SparKyu, Pumpkin dan JOYER. Tetapi Bunny adalah milik saya... kkk~ *dbunuhKyu

Genre : Fantasy/Mystery/Hurt, Comfort

Warning : ||BL/YAOI|| Gaje || typo's|| EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia ||

Ini adalah FF Yaoi pertama saya, saya masih baru dan masih bau kencur dalam hal dunia per FFan jd harap dimaklumi. Dan FF ini adalah _**REMAKE **_dari Novel yang berjudul _**MALAIKAT JATUH **_ by _**CLARA NG**_ dan ada sedikit perombakkan agar sesuai dengan Couple tercinta kita yaitu KYUMIN. Kritik dan Saran yang mendukung selalu diterima dengan tangan yang terbuka.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Pagi sempurna. Heechul berbaring miring, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit. Tapi dia tidak mengacuhkan rasa sakit itu. Dia berfikir, sejengkal demi sejengkal dalam pikirannya yang berkabut. Mungkin dia salah, atau mungkin Sungmin tidak akan sembuh. Atau ada seribu kemungkinan lagi, seribu mungkin yang menakutkan.

Heechul menatap lilin yang telah pendek ditelan api. Dia mengenang hal-hal yang nyaris tak dapat diingatnya. Kenangan tentang satu-dua imaji masa kecilnya. Bunga ungu tumbuh di padang hijau, rasa jatuh cinta pada sinar hangat matahari, dan bayinya Sungmin. Bayinya yang berwarna merah jambu.

Lilin telah mati, asap tipis samar-samar menguap di udara. Heechul menatap kematian lilin perlahan-lahan, sampai matanya menutup, sampai akhirnya terasa kosong. Sepertinya dia terapung-apung di lautan hangat selama berjam-jam, sampai bahunya digoyang-goyangkan dengan lembut. Heechul membuka mata, lalu terkesima.

"Umma!"

Bayangan mengabur perlahan-lahan menjadi nyata.

"Sungmin!" seru Heechul serak. "Kau sudah merasa baikan?"

"Aku sudah sembuh Umma. Rasanya nyaman sekali."

"Oh." Heechul ingin tertawa tanpa henti. Tertawa dan tertawa karena ingi tertawa saja. "Syukurlah. Syukurlah, Nak."

"Aku lapar umma. Bolehkah aku keluar?"

"Katanya lapar, tetapi malah ingin keluar."

"Tapi aku ingin keluar umma~" suara manja Sungmin bagaikan lonceng merdu d telinga Heechul.

"Hmmm... baiklah. Tapi jangan terlalu lama ya."

Sungmin berlari, sekelebat cepat menuju pintu. Hanya sedetik yang dibutuhkan untuk melihat gerakan Sungmin,seperti kibasan selendang panjang berwarna biru. Biru yang menghangatkan hati Heechul. Biru yang seperti warna matahari, menyoroti gubuk kecil, tatapannya jatuh pada botol kecil yang terletak di alas kayu. Tutupnya telah terbuka.

.

.

_Sungmin POV_

_Namaku Sungmin, umurku 21 tahun. Kurasa aku sakit tapi aku tidak tahu pasti. Ummaku selalu meyakinkanku bahwa aku sehat-sehat saja, tapi kemarin malam harabeoji bertengkar dengan Umma. Dalam tidurku, kudenagr harabeoji mengatakan ummaku adalah perempuan yang egois yang tega menjerumuskan anaknya sendiri. Bagai puting beliung, harabeoji berlalu dari bilik kecilku, membanting pintu sehingga seluruh dididingnya bergetar. Ummaku memelukku sambil berkata, "jangan cemas, nak, karena aku selalu mencintaimu dan melindungimu." Aku merasakan air mata umma yang berjatuhan seperti butiran mutiara ke bibirku dalam hening yang panjang._

_Sejak kecil aku menyukai kelinci, marmut, dan hewan-hewan bebulu lainnya. Hewan-hewan itu kutangkap hidup-hidup, lalu kubelai dengan penuh sayang. Bulu-bulu mereka sangat lembut. Senang rasanya menyentuhnya. Tapi hari ini sepertinya berbeda. Aku menatap mereka dengan takjub yang ganjil. Takjub yang menggiurkan. Takjub yang gila._

_Aku mempersiapkan perangkap untuk hewan mamalia. Kutunggu jebakan dengan sabar. Mulutku ternganga lebar melihat seekor kelinci masuk perangkapku. Liur nyaris menetes. Rasanya lucu melihat sepasang mata itu bergera-gerak kebingungan ketika menyadari ia terjerat tali-tali yang kujalin dari akar tanaman. Setelah kutangkap, kubawa ke tempat yang jauh dari keramaian._

_Kau menyukai kesendirian. Apalagi ketika aku menikmati santapan lezat._

_Hari ini aku mendapatkan seekor kelinci berbulu putih abu-abu. Telinganya panjang dan kakinya lincah mengayuh, meronta-ronta dalam cengkramanku. Aku memeganginya kuat-kuat, tidak rela jika binatang ini menghilang ke dalam lubang tanah setelah seharian aku menunggu jebakan._

_Sesampainya di tempat persembunyianku, kuletakkan kelinci itu ke tanah. Cuping hidungnya bergerak-gerak panik. Matanya terlihat gugup. Aku balas memandang si kelinci. Tatapanku lembut dan tanganku tak berhenti membelai-belai bulunya yang halus. Si kelinci menjadi lebih tenang, merasakan kenyamanan dibelai-belai penuh kasih sayang._

_Aku menegakkan kepalaku. Selilingku sepi seperti hutan yang masih tertidur pada awal musim semi. Bahuku mengeras dan bibirku menyunggingkan seringaian. Dua detik selanjutnya, kutekan tanganku di leher mungilnya, kucekik kuat-kuat sampai udara terseok-seok mengalir di sana. Kupatahkan lehernya. Kuhantar si kelinci menuju keabadiannya._

_Aku tak memejamkan mata sedetik pun. Ini saat-saat yang paling menyengkan. Menatap mata hewan yang mulanya segar menjadi kelabu tua ketika menyongsong maut. Mungkin Umma benar aku tidak sakit. Orang yang sakit tentu tidak mempunyai selera makan seperti yang kupunyai, bukan? Dengan penuh semangat kucabik-cabik tubuh si kelinci. Danggingnya yang liat terasa empuk di mulutku. Darahnya yang menetes terasa seperti anggur manis yang membebaskan dahagaku. Aku membenamkan gigiku dalam-dalam ke tulangnya, mencari-cari serat daging yang menempel disana._

_Darah. Darah..._

_Aku menyukainya._

_Rasanya manis. Rasanya menyegarkan._

_Tubuhku membutuhkannya. Jiwaku menginginkannya_

_Darah. Darah.._

_Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Aku tidak tahu, ada seorang namja yang berdiri di belakangku, mengawasiku dalam diam. Bagaimana dia menemukan tempat persembunyianku? Aku tak mengerti. Namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Katanya namanya Kyuhyun. Nama yang bagus sekali seperti wajahnya yang tampan, walaupun warna kulitnya yang putih pucat itu ada, tetapi itu tidak menutupi wajahnya yang tampan. Aku menyukainya kuputuskan sendiri Kyuhyun menjadi sahabatku atau... orang yang aku cintai pada pandangan pertama..._

_Sahabat atau orang yang kucintai.. bisakah aku menyebutnya seperti itu? Yah.. mungkin bisa, tentu saling mempercayai bukan? Maka kuceritakan sekelumit rahasia kecil yang sejak dulu kujahit rapat-rapat. Aku yakin tak ada orang yang memepercayai ceritaku. Dan Kyuhyun, sahabat baruku ini, diam mendengarkan. Matanya mengerti._

_Ah, tentu saja dia mengerti. Hidupnya pun mempunyai kisah yang teramat panjang. Kudengar dari umma, manusia bersayap adalah malaikat yang tergelincir ke bumi karena jatuh cinta pada manusia. Tuhan meletakkan keturunan manusia bersayap di pegunungan tertinggi Teatimus karena tak ada tempat lain bagi mereka._

_Dan aku baru tahu. Namja ini adalah manusia bersayap._

_**************************************Fallen Angel**************************************_

Kyuhyun berjalan di jalan setapak pedesaan. Jaketnya yang panjang menutupi tubuhnya. Dia menyandang ransel di punggung. Mulutnya bersiul-siul. Burung-burung berkicau di atas kepalanya, di sekelilingnya. Seakan-akan menerti apa yang sedang disiulkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi!"

"Selamat pagi, siulan yang indah sekali."

"lihat burng-burung itu, mereka tak pernah bersiul seperti ini sebelumnya."

Sepotong siang. Kyuhyun tersenyum menyapa orang-orang pedesaan yang sedang bekerja sambil bercakap-cakap satu sama lain. Matahari berlimpah ruah, bias kuningnya luntur di pohon dan gerombolan semak.

Kyuhyun menepi dari jalan bebatuan, berjalan di antara lautan rumput. Kyuhyun mendekati gerombolan semak, merasa ringan. Kyuhyun menatap rumpun tersebut, merasa sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu bergerak-gerak di balik gerombolan yang lain.

Sesuatu.

Kyuhyun berhenti, berdiri diam, merasai angin berhembus.

Ada seseorang namja disana.

Kyuhyun melihatnya berjongkok menjejak tanah, memunggunginya. Rambut hitamnya yang berkilau terlihat sangat halus. Kyuhyun tak dapat melihat apa yang namja itu lakukan. Mungkin namja itu merasa seseorang sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya menoleh kebelakang. Mata foxynya yang hitam menatap Kyuhyun tak berkedip. Mereka saling pandang selama beberapa tempo. Menatap mata foxy hitam itu membuat Kyuhyun teringat kepada mata ibunya .mata elang yang tajam dan lembut. Ada senyuman di wajahnya. Senyum manis yang menular.

Lalu aneh, kabut turun perlahan-lahan entah dari mana. Seperti asap, kabut itu terus turun. Kehadirannya membuat suasana menjadi muram. Kyuhyun mundur satu langkah, terkejut. Senyumnya perlahan menghilang, Kyuhyun melihat sesuatu yang lain.

Ada darah!

Merah segar seperti warna gincu.

Merah...

Darah itu menetes di bibir shap m nya, merembes perlahan-lahan, turun melewati dagu. Tapi namja itu seakan tidak sadar pada darah yang menempel di pipi chubynya. Dia sibuk mengunyah-ngunyah sesuatu yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Hai." Sapa namja itu

Kyuhyun menatap matahari yang bergeser di balik awan, menatap kabut yang menyaksikan keberadaan mereka berdua. Menatap kupu-kupu terbang yang melenting-lenting di udara, alur terbangnya berantakan. Menatap kekacauan itu tanpa berfikir.

"H..ai." Serak suara Kyuhyun. Seperti ada yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku Kyuhyun, namamu siapa?"

"Aku Sungmin."

"Nama yang indah."

"Namamu juga bagus."

Tatapan Kyuhyun beterbangan ke mana-mana, seperti gerakan kupu-kupu tersebut, menoleh ke samping Sungmin yang masih berjongkok. Tampak seekor kelinci tergeletak di tanah. Bulu dan darah berceceran di mana-mana. Darah. Di mana-mana darah. Tubuh hewab mati itu mengerut tampak mengenaskan. Seakan-akan seluruh tubunhya tak lagi berisi. Di sekitarnya, tampak sebahagian organ-organ tubuh hewan itu. Terburai berantakan.

"Aku belum perna melihatmu di sini. Orang asing ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tanpa henti memandang wajah Sungmin. Wajah polos dan manisnya. Wajah yang tak terlupakan. Wajah yang membuatnya terpana.

"Aku tinggal di rumah kayu di seberang sana." Tangan Sungmin menunjuk ke arah tertentu. "Aku tinggal bersama Umma dan Harabeoji." Nada bicanya bening, ada keteraturan dalam rangkaian kata-katanya. Bola matanya besar, seperti lubang hitam yang akan menghisapmu tanpa belas kasih

"Ummaku cantik sekali, Namanya Kim Heechul. Harabeojiku bernama Lee Sooman wajahnya jelek, keriput, dan tua pula. Hahahaha..."

Kyuhyun bergeser sedikit. "Berapa umurmu?" tanyanya.

"21 tahun"

"Berapa umurmu?"

Kyuhyun tercekat. Perlukah dia memberitahu berapa umurnya kepada namja yang terlihat polos ini?

"Hei, aku punya rahasia," bisik Sungmin, tak menyadari merahnya wajah kyuhyun. "Mau dengar?"

"Rahasia apa?"

"sini mendekatlah."

Tanpa kata-kata, Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Sungmin, memberikan kupingnya untuk dibisiki. Sungmin memajukan tubuhnya. Napas hangatnya jatuh di pipi Kyuhyun, membuat jantungnya berontak ingin keluar dari rongga tubuhnya.

"Ibuku berusia tuhuh ratus lima puluh tahun. Tapi dia masih muda dan cantik. Katanya dia terus-terusan muda dan berusia panjang karena pernah memakan jantung manusiaa bersayap."

Tubuh Kyuhyun mendadak gemetar oleh aliran yang tak dia mengerti, seperti ada gelombang pasang yang bergemuruh di sana, dengan suara deburnya yang mengalir sampai ke ujung kepala. Tangannya gemetar, ia membuka telapak tangannya lalu menutupnya lagi, membayangkan rahasia yang dibisikkan oleh Kyuhyun tergenggam erat di sela-sela jarinya, takkan bocor berhamburan keluar.

"Sungmin! Di mana cucuku?"

Sungmin mendongak mendengar panggilan tersebut. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman. Dia menghapus darah di bibr dengan punggung tangannya. Wajahnya sangat cantik, seperti malaikat, putih berkilau. Wajah yang sangat sempurna.

"Itu suara harabeojiku yang cerewet. Aku dipanggil pulang."

Kyuhyun berdiri tegak, membiarkan angin memeluknya, berdiri tak bergerak menatap rambut hitam itu berlalu dari hadapannya. Matany menerawang melewati rimbunan daun pohan. Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata. Belum pernah ia mengalami hal seperti ini. Belum pernah, dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi atau bersikap.

"Dah, sampai bertemu lagi!"

Kyuhyun punya firasat tidak enak. Dia menoleh kebelakang, melihat siluet hitam berjalan menghampirinya. Tertatih-tatih. Siluet itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Kyuhyun mentap wajahnya dari depan, lalu ke arah sampingnya memerhatikan asap-asap kecil bergulung-gulung keluar dari lintingan rokok yang tertancap di bibir.

"Apa yang kau lihat hari ini jangan kau ceritakan kepada siapa pun. Kumohon."

Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Angin menerbangkan jaket Kyuhyun. Ia ingin meninggalkan lelaki tua itu sebelum hatinya benar-benar goyah. Pandangan lelaki tua itu sangat tajam. Seakan-akan dia tersihir. Melarikan diri rasanya takkan mungkin.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau akan sulit mempercayainya."

"Ceritakan padaku." Sebelum Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh memikirkan apa yang terjadi, ia berkata lagi, "Ceritakan semuanya."

****************************************Fallen Angel*************************************

Heechul duduk bersila memperhatikan Sungmin menghabiskan makananya dengan bersemangat. Yang ada hanya dentingan peralatan makanan, dan panas siah hari yang membuat kepalany sedikit berat. Matanya mengantuk, sebentuk ingatan berhamburan tentang apa yang terjadi semalam dan malam-malam sebelumnya. Malam yang ia lalui tanpa kenikmatan tidur selain mengkhawatirkan Sungmin.

Heechul menguap dua kali.

Di tengah-tengah suapannya, Sungmin berkata dia bertemu dengan seseorang.

Heechul mengangkat kepalanya dari ujung meja. Tak tahan tidang ingin tersenyum melihat anak lelakinya tampak bersemangat makan.

"Tak baik mengajak berbicara orang asing yang kau temui di mana pun, sayang~"

"Tapi dia terlihat baik hati umma."

"Tentu saja. Semua orang terlihat baik hati pada awalnya."

Sungmin mendengus. "Umma berlebihan."

"Yah, itu karena umma terlalu mencintaimu."

"aku juga mencintai umma, tapi umma aku tidak pernah melarangmu ini-itu. Oh iya, namanya Kyuhyun."

"Ah, nama yang bagus."

"Hmm.. sebagus wajahnya" Sungmin menerawang mengingat pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun yang membuat ingatannya tak pernah lepas dari Kyuhyun

"Ming.. apa kau menyukainya sayang" tanya Heechul hati-hati

Sungmi tidang menggubris ucapan Heechul. Setelah selesai makan, dia meletakkan piringnya ke meja dengan suara keras.

"Apakah aku boleh keluar lagi?"

Tanpa persetujuan dari Heechul Sungmin sudah melesat keluar dari rumah mereka.

**************************************Fallen Angel****************************************

_Kyuhyun POV_

Tempat ini tersa lenggang. Sepi. Tak ada hal yang bisa aku suara desir lamat-lamat di sekitar kami, entah desir apa. Air di pematang bekecipakan. Gonggongan anjing di kejauhan.

Lelaki tua itu menerawang, menyimpan sedih, mendukakan duka itu sendiri. Ia merapatkan matanya, lalu membukanya lagi, merapatkan lagi sehingga kelopak mata itu turun-naik seperti napasnya yang menggebu.

"Pemuda yang kau lihat tadi itu adalah cucuku. Usianya 21 tahun. Ayahnya.. Lee Hankyung adalah anak lelakiku, meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu."

Suara lelaki tua itu terdengar parau. Dia tersedak kata-katanya sendiri, kerena kata-katanya penuh dengan emosi kental bernama lara. Lara ini membuatnya membuatnya terasa panas membara, tapi ditahannya air yang akan meluncu turun dari sumbernya.

"Wabah viru melanda kampung kami. Banyak yang meninggal. Anak lelakiku termasuk di antaranya." Mata lelaki tua itu sembab, gerakannya lesu. Tak ada isak, tak ada gigil kesedihan. "Sementara Sungmin, kupikir dia bertahan, tapi... ah, ternyata tidak. Setelah keadaan di sini berangsur-angsur lebih baik, tiba-tiba Sungmin sakit 2 tahun yang lalu. Ternyata virus yang sama menyerang tubuhnya."

Air mata lelaki tua itu jatuh satu per satu, meyebrangi pipinya yang penuh bercak-bercak coklat. Terus turun ke rahang, dan menetes seprti gerimis yang getir.

'Tapi menantuku Heechil tidak menyerah. Dia tidak rela kehilangan Sungmin. Dia..."

Lelaki tua itu memandangku. Barangkali berbicara pada orang asing dapat mengisi kekosongan hati yang tak berdasar ini. Lelaki tua itu seperti mengandalikan gemuruh hatinya, gelombang kata-kata mengalir jelas. Dan aneh, walaupun dia mengucapkannya tanpa menggunakan lidah dan bibir, aku dapat mendengarnya. Bening seperti lonceng.

_Apakah kau mempercayai dongeng manusia bersayap yang hidup di pegungungan Teatimus? Bertahun-tahun lamanya menantuku mencari jantung manusia bersayap untuk di berikan kepada suaminya yang sekarat. Menantuku gagal. Kemudian dia menemukan darah yang yang mati-matian yang di percayainya sebagai darah manusia bersayap. Lalu yeoja keras kepala itu memberikannya kepada Sungmin, cucuku. Darah... berbeda dengan jantung, mempunyai efek yang berbeda. Efek yang harus di bayar mahal oleh Sungmin._

Mata lelaki tua itu berkaca-kaca. Aku memperhatikan semuanya dalam luapan hening yang menenangkan. Aku berdiri tegak seperti tiang sambil merasa terhanyut mendengar suara serek lelaki tau tersebut.

"Tadi itu..." Lelaki tua itu tercekat, "bukan Sungmin. Bukan Sungminku lagi. Sungmin sudah meninggal kemarin. Pemuda yang kau lihat tadi adalah iblis. Iblis yang hidup di dalam tubuh Sungmin. Dia oh. Dia.."

"Demi sayap dan langit," aku memutuskan perkataan lelaki tua itu. "Berhentilah berbicara, Pak Tua. Istrahatkan hatimu."

"Aku tak mungkin beristirahat melihat kekejaman yang di lakukan cucuku."

Sambil meringis menahan kepedihan, Lelaki tua itu mengusap air mata yang meluncur banyak di pipi keriputnya. Ia teringat pada mendiang istrinya yang telah lama meninggal, terkenang dengan anak lelaki stu-satunya. Semuanya telah meninggal. Kini hanya dia sendirian, bersama orang asing yang terlihat aneh.

"aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Dengan perlahan aku menanggalkan jaketku. Seketika sayap yanga aku sembunyikan di balik jaket terbentang lebar bagai layar perahu. Sayap itu berkilau-kilau ditimpa matahari siang hari. Ujung syapnya berwarna keperakan, bergerak lembut di tiup angin. Aku berdiri tegak tak goyah. Bayangnku jatuh dengan perkasa di paras wajah lelaki tua itu.

"Namaku Kyuhyun."

"kau..." lelaki tua itu mendongak menatapku seakan tepana melihat pemandangan indah di depannya. Wajahnya penuh kerutan menjadi semakin berkerut-kerut oleh reaksi ketakutan. "Kau manusia bersayap... yang dibicarakan oleh Heechul...," bisiknya kagum.

"Memang benar," aku menyahut. "aku manusia bersayap yang masih hidup di dunia ini. Jumlah kami semakin menipis. Genersi demi generasi, manusia bernafsu membunuh kami. Memburu jantung kami untuk kepentingan mereka semua. Agar mendapatkan kemudaan dan kehidupan abadi."

Lelaki itu terdiam, aku melanjutkan. Suaraku seperti mempesona sekaligus mengusiknya.

"Tarkadang, jika mereka tidak mendapatkan jantung, mereka tidak segan-segan organ tubuh kami yang lain. Harapannya adalah hidup kekal selama-lamanya. Pak tua, kau percaya dengan kebahagiaan pada kehidupan abadi?"

Lelaki tua itu mengusap keringatnya yang merembes di dahi. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Bibirnya tak sanggup mengucapkan satu kata pun. Bahkan hanya memandang aku yang bersayap anggun dapat membuat sakit di dadanya menjadi-jadi. Penyakit tua yang di sebabkan usia renta. Kakinya mendadak gemetar, dengkulnya beradu tanpa bisa di hentikan olehnya.

"Manusia tidak tahu bahwa keabadian bukanlah rahmat. Keabadian adalah kutukan."

Perlahan senja menurun.

"Terkutuklah mereka yang mengambil yang bukan miliknya."

Aku mendongak menatap langit malam. Ucapan selanjutnya yang kukatakan dengan tenang, dengan kata-kata yang mengalir seperti tetesan embun terjatuh dari daun.

"Dan itu berlaku bagi siapa pun. Tak terkecuali Sungmin."

.

.

.

TBC...

hehehehehe ^^V

Makasih banyak yang udah baca jelek saya ini, walawpun masi sedikit tetapi Review Reader benar" berarti buat saya...  
masih ada yg belum mengerti sepertiny kkk~ tapi moga"han sekarang uda tambah ngerti y...

- kenapa gak GS aja, knp harus BL ?

karena saya lebih suka yg BL rasanya lebih dpt aja feelnya, klw novel aslinya ini GS tp Mingnya berumur 8 thn ^^

- Apakah ini terjemahan ?

Nope ! ini Novel Indo kok cuma aq remake dan di sesuaikan dengan KyuMin ^^

Thanks to:

DiraKyu, Cho Na Na, Paijem, sitapumpkinelf, sissy, Park Heeni, Ayachi Casey, Leeznakyu, dan UnyKMHH ^^V


	3. Chapter 3

_**Apakah kamu pernah mendengar legenda tentang manusia bersayap yang hidup di pegunungan tertinggi Teatimus? Mereka berwajah elok, bertubuh tegap, dan hidup selama beratus-ratus tahun dan tak ada yang tahu sampai berapa lama. Para tetua di dusun sekitar gunung tersebut mengatakan bahwa jantug manusia bersayap dapat memberikan kehidupan kekal bagi siapapun yang memakannya. Dihembuskan oleh angin, diceritakan secara turun-menurun, nyaris seluruh manusia di dunia mengetahui dongeng tentang kehidupan abadi yang tersimpan pada rongga terdalam jantung manusia bersayap...**_

**Fallen Angel**

Author : Han Min Ji

Lenght : Short Series

Rated : T

Cast :

Cho Kyuhun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Heechul

Lee Sooman

Pairing : KYUMIN

Disclaimer : KYUMIN milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka,Super Junior, SparKyu, Pumpkin dan JOYER. Tetapi Bunny adalah milik saya... kkk~ *dbunuhKyu

Genre : Fantasy/Mystery/Hurt, Comfort

Warning : ||BL/YAOI|| Gaje || typo's|| EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia ||

Ini adalah FF Yaoi pertama saya, saya masih baru dan masih bau kencur dalam hal dunia per FFan jd harap dimaklumi. Dan FF ini adalah _**REMAKE **_dari Novel yang berjudul _**MALAIKAT JATUH **_ by _**CLARA NG**_ dan ada sedikit perombakkan agar sesuai dengan Couple tercinta kita yaitu KYUMIN. Kritik dan Saran yang mendukung selalu diterima dengan tangan yang terbuka.

HAPPY READING

Chapter 3

.

.

Malam muncul lagi, Sungmin tertidu lelap di pembaringan, Heechul duduk di pinggir ranjang, memandangi wajah manis anak lelakinya yang tampak tenang dalam tidurnya. Cahaya di sumbu lilin menari-nari di permainkan angin malam. Wajahnya sendu seakan-akan pikirannya tidak berada di tempatnya sekarang berada.

Heecul teringat ucapan mertuanya, dua hari yang lalu saat kematian sedang berjingkat-jingkat menghampiri Sungmin.

"_Relakan Sungmin pergi, Heechul."_

"_Tidak, Appa! Tidak akan kurelakan! Tidak akan perna kurelakan."_

Malam semakin berkuasa di langit. Cahaya api di lilin telah mati. Gelap menaungi seluruh rumah kayu. Heechul tertidur di lantai. Wajahnya yang cantik tampak tenang. Napasnya yang teratur membuat dadanya turun naik.

Tiba-tiba mata Sungmin membuka lebar. Mata itu menerobos kegelapan malam, menyinari seperti dian (pelita) yang tak sudi takluk oleh hembusan angin dingin. Sungmin di kuasai rasa takut. Takut yang janggal, takut yang membuatnya tak ingin memejamkan mata. Ini rasa yang aneh. Udara malam membelai wajahnya, serasa membakarnya hidup-hidup. Detik berlalu, membuat kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, dan telinganga berdenging.

Sungmin duduk dan bergerak turun dari ranjangnya. Dia melewati tubuh ibunya, berjingkat keluar dari rumah kayu. Bulan pernama perlahan tertutup awan. Burung malam terdengar berbunyi lirih. Langit menggelap, berwarna biru tua seperti tinta bolpoin yang merember di kertas putih bersih. Kegelapan yang mengancam.

Waktu berlalu. Dalam pondok kayu di tengah kegelapan itu, Heechul terbangun. Terdengar suara lolongan anjing dari balik jendela. Yeoja itu terduduk, menoleh ke kanan dan seketika menyadari Sungmin tidak berada di pembaringannya. Ragu-ragu Heechul berdiri.

"Sungmin?" gumamnya. Heechul cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya, berharap Sungmin berada di salah satu sudut bilik sedang tertidur dengan cara yang aneh. "Sungmin, di mana kau nak?"

Heechul menyadari dirinya sendirian, Tidak ada Sungmin. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya dia sendirian. Di luar awan-awan berkumpul di langit utara, membuat kegelapan semakin kelam. Tidak ada bayangan siapa pun. Heechul meninggalkan selimutnya di lantai, menimbulkan rasa dingin di sekujur pori-pori tubuhnya. Dia bersedekap erat-erat.

"Sungmin? Sungmin?"

Wajahnya terlihat cemas. Garis ketakutan di parasnya semakin terlihat jelas.

Sama-samar terdengar suara hirik pikuk dari luar. Heechul mendongak, berlari menuju pintu. Persis sebelum tangannya menyentuh gagang, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka sendiri. Sungmin masuk, sambil berlari terengah-engah. Wajahnya kotor. Cipratan darah terilat di pipi dan mulutnya.

"Umma!"

"Sungmin!"

Heechul seketika tersadar. Dia menatap Sungmin dengan kelegaan luar biasa, kelegaan yang sedari tadi di rindukannya. Cahaya di pondok sangat terbatas. Smar-samar terlihat Sungmin berusaha keras mengatur napasnya agar kembali normal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Heechul, terkejut menyadari dia tidak hanya bertanya, tapi juga berteriak. "Kau baik-baik saja kan ming?"

Sungmin diam, hanya berdiri mematung. Matanya berkilat-kilat, menatap lurus ke depan. Sejenak degup jantung Heechul berhanti berkerja selame setengah detik.

"Kau berdarah." Ujar Heechul. Suaranya tegang tapi kali ini dia merendahkan volumenya. Heechul berusaha bersikap tenang, sambil mengingat Sungmin yang berada dalam ingatannya. Sungmin yang manis dan ceria. Sungmin yang polos dan jauh dari mara bahaya. "Sayang, kau terluka?"

"Aku tidak terluka."

"Lalu mengapa..."

"Ini bukan darahku." Suara Sungmin terdengar serak. Sungmin tidak memandang ke arah Heechul, tapi sinar ketakutan tampak jelas di parasnya. "Ini darah..."

"Ssttt!" Heechul memajukan dirinya lalu berbisik lembut, "Jangan berbicara keras-keras. Mari Umma bersihkan dulu wajahmu."

Sungmin memejamkan mata sambil menahan napas. Heechul mengambil lap, membasahinya dengan air, lalu mulai membersihkan wajah anak lelakinya. Heechul mengusap dengan lembut, mengamati wajah anaknya yang tak terlihat berdosa. Air matany nyaris jatuh bercucuran, tapi di tahannya. Di tengah gelombang nostalgia dan arus kepedihan hati, Heechul berhasil mengusap bersih jejak-jejak darah di wajah Sungmin.

Mendadak mertuanya masuk ke rumah. Pintu terbanting terbuka dengan cepat lalu tertutup dengan cepat pula. Lelaki tua itu mematung menatap Sungmin, mengamati kegiatan yang dilalukan oleh ibu dan anak dalam hening yang menggantung. Tangannya bergetar, mengacung.

"Dia... dia..."

"Jangan katakan, Appa! Jangan sebut!"

Sungmin menghembuskan napsa, perlahan membuka mata. Raut wajahnya masi terlihat bingung, tapi pancaran matanya bersinar sangat menyilaukan sehingga Heechul ingin sekali memejamkan matany erat-erat seperti yang Sungmin lakukan tadi. Rasanya seluruh ruangan bersinar oleh cahaya mata Sungmin.

*************************************Fallen Angel********************************************

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Satu."

Orang-orang desa berkum[ul di balik pematang ilalang, memperhatikan sesuatu sambil bercakap-cakap. Beberapa orang membawa obor di tangan mereka. Kyuhyun yang tertidur di bawah pohaon tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berkerumun, terbangun mendengar ribut-ribut. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kesana.

"Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun tidak memikirkan pertanyaan lain. Kyuhyun menatap kumpulan orang-orang dengan raut muka penuh pertanyaan. Orang-orang menyadari kehadiran Kyuyun. Mereka menoleh cepat dan beberapa berkata-kata dengan tumpang tindih, sahut-menyahut.

"Itu dia, si orang asing! Pasti dia pelakunya!"

"Belum pernah ada kejadian mengenaskan seperti ini di desa kita!"

"Tangkap dia! Jangan dibirkan bebas!"

Kyuhyun memutar dua langkah, matanya yang keperakan menyorot tajam. Beberapa tangan meringkus tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tidak berkelit.

"Mengapa kau lakukan itu?"

Sesorang berjalan menyeruak kerumunan orang. Kyuhyun menatap lelaki tersebut, berusaha berpikir jernih, berusaha menilik raut wajahnya dalam kegelapan, berusaha mencari cara untuk menjelaskankeadaan dirinya, berusaha memilih kata-kata yang diucapkannya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataanmu."

"Apakah kausedang berpura-pura?"

"Aku tidak berpura-pura."

"Brengsek, kau berani berbohong! Coba kau lihat ini! Akui perbuatanmu." Lelaki itu terdengar sangat yakin.

Orang-orang yang berkerumunmembuka diri, memberi jalan bagi Kyuhyun agar melihat apa yang tadi mereka lihat. Di tanah, tergeletak bayi yang kepalanya telah putus. Tubuhnya kisut, seakan-akan tidak mempunyai organ tubuh maupun darah di dalamnya. Di samping bayi itu, tergeletak mayat yeoja dan namja.. ibu dan ayahnya. Dadanya terbuka lebar bagai habis digorok, jantungnya hilang. Seakan-akan mereka adalah kepompong yang di tingal begitu saja. Cipratan darah kering berada disekeliling mayat, di ilalang, rumput, tanah, dan baju.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah.

Dengan pancaran menjijikkan lelaki itu mengamati raeksi Kyuhyun. "Sungguh biadap! Membantai seluruh keluarga, menyedot habis darah mereka. Dan jantung itu..."

Kyuhyun mendongak. Pikirannya dipenuhi bayang-bayang hitam dan pemandangan kematian. Pancaran matanya tulus.

"Aku tidak membunuh mereka."

Lelaki itu menatap Kyuhyun penuh kemarahan satu menit yang panjang. Satu menit seperti seperti selama-lamanya.

"Bawa dia! Kurung dia di gudang. Besok pagi kita akan menuntut pertanggung jawabannya atas perbuatan keji ini."

"YA! BAWA DIA! BUNUH DIA!"

"BUNUH DIA!"

Kyuhyun menarik napas, menyadari semua berteriak satu sama lain. Lelaki yang tampaknya adalah pimpinan mereka menyeringai puas. Kyuhyun di dorong pergi dengan kasar, rasanya waktu dan keberadaan tak begitu nyata sehingga semuanya terlihat seperti sekedar bayang mimpi.

*************************************fallen angel********************************************

"Kau tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi!"

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku akan menutup mulut."

"Sampai kapan kau akan tutup mulut? Sampai jatuh korban pembunuhan lagi?"

Wajah Heechul memucat lebih dari berkilat-kilat marah. Heechul melengos, tak sudi manjawab pertanyaan mertuanya.

"Kau tidak bisa tutup mulut!" Sooman mundur satu langkah, menyenderkan dirinya di dinding gubuk. Sejenak dia tertegun melihat ekspresi Heechul yang tak gentar, diam-diam munculrasa takut yang aneh. "Sungmin seorang pembunuh. Dia buka lagi anak lelakimu yang manis."

Sungmin mengintip ragu-ragu dari balik tubuh Heechul. Raut wajahnya polos dan kekanak-kanakan. Dia tampak cemas, matanya membelalak menggemaskan.

"Dia masih muda, Appa! Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dia lakukan."

"Kaupikir tindakan Sungmin, membunuh, menghisap darah, adalah dikerenakan dia masih muda?"

Heechul menunduk. "Bukan salahnya jika dia berbuat seperti itu."

"Astaga, Heechul! Buka matamu! Sadarkan dirimu!"

"Aku sudah sadar selama tujuh ratus lima puluh tahun. Tak perlu mengguruiku seperti itu!"

"Sungmin iblis. Kau mengubahnya menjadi iblis." Dengan putus asa Sooman menggerakkan bahunya. "Sungmin seharusnya tidak meminum darah manusia bersayap. Oh.. dia telah terkutuk , Heechul. Dia anak yang terkutuk."

"Appa tidak mengerti."

Heechul tetap menunduk, memperhatikan pelitur kayu yang tampak lelah dan usang. Mata Heechul menyelusuri setiaplekuku kayu seperti keheningan yang menyelusuri setiap pori-pori udara.

"Apa yang tidak kumengerti?"

"Semua yang kucintai mati," bantah Heechul sambil berbisik. "Suami-suamiku. Anak-anakku. Cucu-cucuku. Semuanya mati. Meninggalkanku seorang diri. Sendiri, sampai selama-lamanya."

"Mereka mempunyai akhir dalam hidup. Kau tidak tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka atas penderitaanmu."

"Aku tahu!" Heechul menjerit putus asa. "Aku tahu semua itu. Semua hidup di bumi memang mempunyai akhir." Heechul mendesah keras-keras, "Tapi tidak pernah ada akhir bagiku..."

Sungmin mengerutkan diri di balik punggung Heechul.

"Aku lelah di tinggalkan, Appa. Aku lelah selalu menjadi orang terakhir yang menangisi mereka yang mati. Aku lelah mengiringi pemakaman." Nada bicaranya melamun, seolah pikiran Heechul entah berada dimana, jauh dari tempat ia berada sekarang.

"Kaupikir beberapa tetes darah akan membuat Sungmin hidup selama-lamanya, seperti dirimu? Dengarkan kata-kata menusia bersayap! Reaksi berangSooman menusuk hatinya. Tertati-tatih Soomsn mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Heechul. Wajahnya yang penuh kerutan di kerubungi emosi kental. Suaranya kuat seakan tidak sebanding dengan usianya.

"Apa?"

"Darah, berbeda dengan jantung, takkan membuat menusia hidup selama-lamanya seperti dirimu. Darah akan membuat Sungmin menjadi lebih kuat, lebih perkasa, dan hidup sangat panjang, tapi dia tetap rentan. Dia membutuhkan darah lain untuknya bertahan. Kau memaksa Sungmin menemani hidupmu dengan cara yang mengerikan."

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu" tangan Heechul tergantung membeku di sisi tubuhnya.

"Kau merusak semuanya. Kau tak termaafkan."

Rahang Heechul terkunci rapat. Satu tetes air mata meluncur di pipinya, mengenang peristiwa-peristiwa di masa lalu.

"Biarkan Sungmin beristirahat dengan tenang. Biarkan dia membersihkan diri dari kekejian yang dia lakukan. Relakan dia." Sooman melirik Heechul sejenak. "Kudengar dari manusia bersayap, hanya api yang dapatmembunuh Sungmin."

Heechul terperangkap dalam tatapan Sooman. Gusar, dingin, dan gelap. Dia ingin berpaling, tapi tidak bisa. Mereka berpandangan tak henti, seakan hendak saling menyapu keberadaan satu sama lain. Sampai mendadak Sungmin melompat dari belakang punggung Heechul berlari keluar rumah.

"Sungmin!"

Heechul tidak tahu apakah dia harus lega kerena terbebas dari tatapan mertuanya, ataukah was-was melihat anak semata wayangnya berlari memeluk kegelapan malam.

***************************************Fallen Angel*****************************************

Sungmin berlari ke arah gudang di sudut desa. Udara berdesir-desir di sepanjang perjalanannya, sepeti berbisik di telinganya. Deretan pohon terlewati cepat.

Tampak seseorang sedang duduk terkantuk-kantuk di depan pintu, yang seharusnya berjaga-jaga. Sungmin melompat, menyerang dengan ganas. Giginya tertancap di leher tanpa ampun. Namja itu meronta-ronta, berusaha membebaskan diri dari gigitan Sungmin. Darah mengalir keluar, meleleh di sepanjang lehernya, membasahi baju yang seketika berubah warna. Sungmin mengoyak-ngoyak nadi besar pada daging, menyedot rakus tanpa henti. Pertarungan jadi tak seimbang kerena namja tersebut kehabisan darah. Dia menjadi lemas, gerakannya terhenti. Tubuhnya memucat, membiru, lalu mengisut perlahan-lahan.

Tak berapa lama, Sooman muncul sambil membawa obor di tangan. Dia memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit di jabarkan artinya. Ada emosi campur aduk di sana, antara kegetiran dan kepiluan. Mereka berdiri salaing menatap, seakan-akan tidak mengenal satu sama lain Sooman mengacungkan obornya sambil mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk berkata.

"Sungmin sayang, berhentilah melakukan hal itu."

Kalimat itu di ucapkan dengan samar, penuh penderitaan.

Sungmin tidak bereaksi. Wajahnya membeku.

"Lepaskan gigitan itu!"

Sungmin melepaskan gigitan pada leher sang penjaga. Sooman bertanya-tanya apakah dia sudah merusak suasana dengan menambah kenyerian yang semakin tak berujung. Ekspresi Sungmin tidak dapat di tebak. Dia berdiri kaku, matanya nyaris keluar dari rongganya.

Lalu perlahan-lahan sekali, mata itu memancarkan cahaya buas. Mengingatkan pada mata hewan pemburu di hutan. Sungmin membuka gembok gudang, membuka pintu, dan melesat masuk ke sana. Gerakannya kilat seperti badai. Di dalam, dalam keremangan sinar bulan, terliat Kyuhyun yang berbaring di pojok. Ikatan yang mengekang tubuhnya telah longgar.

"Sungmin?" Tangannya terangkat, terkejut.

Alis Sungmin mengerut sesaat. Gairah janggal yang lebih kuat menguasai dirinya. Gairah yang menggulung gila-gilaan.

"Darah," bisiknya parau, menggeram. Kyuhyun menangkap keliaran dalam matanya. "Aku mencium aroma darah. Dara yang manis."

Sungmin melompat, menerkan seperti seekor singa. Targetnya adalah leher Kyuhyun. Suaranya mendesis-desis kacau. Kyuhyun mengelak. Gigi Sungmin meleset sesenti dara arteri utama. Tertancap di lengan Kyuhyun. Beberapa percik darah menciprati dinding.

"Sungmin!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menghantikanmu sekarang juga!"

Kyuhyun mengenali suara itu, tapi idak tahu kapan Sooman datang. Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada di sana. Berdiri dengan obor yang menyala-nyala di tangannya.

"Harabeoji!"

Sooman mengayunkan obor ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin melompat menjauhi Kyuhyun

"Demi nama Tuhan, maafkan harabeoji," bisik Sooman. Dia mengernyit melihat ekspresi wajah cucu lelaki kesayangannya. Penderitaan luar biasa terpancar dari sana. "Hrabeoji melakukan ini karena Harabeoji sangat mencintaimu."

Obor diayunkan menggebu-gebu lagi, ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin mundur dua langkah, terpepet ke tembok.

Sooman berjalan ke arah Sungmin, gerakannya mengancam. Napasnya tersengal. Obor di tangan memberikan siluet yang menyeramkan.

"Appa! Hentikan!"

Kyuhyun menoleh. Heechul tiba di ujung pintu.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku, Heechul!"

"Jangan bunuh Sungmin!"

Heechul menghampiri mertuanya tanpa rasa gentar. Dia ingin sekali menarik tangan Sungmin saat itu juga, menggapai dan memeluknya kuat-kuat, melindunginya dari segala marabahaya. Tapi dia khawatir mertunya menjadilebih beringas. "Dia sutu-satunya anakku yang masih hidup!" bisiknya memelas pada Sooma.

"Cuih! Untuk apa punya anak iblis?"

"Iblis atau bukan, dia Anakku! Akutidak akan membiarkan Appa mengambilnya dari sisiku."

"Aku tidak perlu izinmu untuk mengancurkan Sungmin selamanya."

"Appa kejam!" Air mata meleh dari pipi Heechul. "Lihatlah, siapa yang mempunyai jiwa iblis di sini!"

"Heecul-ssi" sapa Kyuhyun lemah lembut, "selama Sungmin hidup, dia akan terus-menerus membutuhkan darah segar. Dia akan membunuh tanpa henti. Bisakah kau biarkan hal itu terjadi?"

"Kau dengar katanya, Heechul?!" Sooman berbalik sejenak. "Dimana hatimu? Kita tak bisa membirkan keburukan merajalela."

Heechul memandang geram kepadanya. Wajahnya tegang. "Cinta takkan mampu ternodai oleh keburukan."

"Jangan sebut-sebut kata cinta. Aku muak mendengarnya." Sooman mendengus. "Sekarang akan kubakar dia. Api akan menyucikan perbuatan terkutuknya."

Sungmin bereaksi lebih cepat. Gerakan tubuhnya liat dan ringan. Dia melompat menghindari serbuan panas, melompat langsung ke arah tenggorokan Sooman. Menerkamnya, menenggelamkan gigi-giginya di leher. Darah tersembur keluar seperti pancaran air. Sooman roboh ke tanah, terbanting.

***************************************Fallen Angel*****************************************

_Mendekatlah kemari. Tatp mataku. Dengarkan suaraku. Aku takut membayangkan hidup sebagai pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun selama-lamanya. Aku takut tak bisa menjadi tua seperti layaknya pohon kenari, yang rantingnya bergerak rapuh menuju tanah. Terus terang aku takut akan berakhir seperti Umma. Kau ingat berapa usianya? Dia telah hidup selama tujuh ratus lima puluh tahun._

_Konon Ummaku meakan jantung manusia bersayap kerena ia ingin sembuh dari penyakit yang menggerogitinya. Umma baru melahirkan bayi perempuan. Dia tidak ingin bayi yang baru lahir itu terlantar kerena kematiannya. Dia tak berfikir jauh, tak berpikir panjang, tak berfikir kesegala arah. Dia hanyalah yeoja yang berusaha keras menjadi seorang ibu._

_Kata Harabeoj, inilah kutukan manusia bersayap. Sipapun yang memakan bagian tubuhnya akan bernapas dalam penderitaan. Tapi bukan salahku jika aku meminum darah manusia bersayap, bukan? Ummaku yang menyorongkannya ke dalam mulutku. Dia tidak rela kehilangan diriku. Selama tujuh ratus lima puluh tahun, kukira dia telah kehilangan ribuan saabat, ratusan sanak saudara, puluhan anak, dan mungkin juga, belasan suami dan kekasih hati. Kasihan Umma. Pasti dia lelah menggiringi ribuan pemakaman. Lelah menangisi merekan yang meninggalkannya. Lelah hidup sendirian. Lelah mendengar musik kesedihan yang selalu terdengar di sepanjang musim._

_Maka aku rela mendampinginya agar sekali saja dalam ratusan tahun Umma dapat tersenyum dan hidup tenang. Hanya saja, kebiasaan burukku ini semakin menjadi tak terkendali. Malam ini aku tak dapat menahan diri untuk menghisap darah segar. Aku ingn darah yang lebih kental, yang lebih manis, yang lebih gurih. Maka kuputuskan untuk menyerang seluruhkeluarga yang tinggal di sebrang rumahku. Kupatahkan kepala, kucabik-cabik, dan tanpa ragu kusedot darah hangat dari tulang punggung mereka._

_Darah. Darah..._

_Aku menyukainya._

_Apakah salahku jika aku menggilai darah?_

_Darah. Darah..._

_Darah yang manis._

_Ini pembunuhan pertamaku terhadap manusia. _

_Tetapi aku merasa diriku menjadi iblis yang semakin lama semakin mangerikan. Aku sangat takut... sangat takut.._

_Kyuhyun..._

_kumohon bebaskan jiwaku..._

_TBC..._

Apakah masi ada yang belum mengerti ? kkk~

Maafkan saya karena membuat bingung bagi yang baca...

Chapter depan bakalan END kok ^^V

chap sebelumnya ada yg tanya apakah Kyu jatuh cinta pada manusia makanya Kyu jatuh ke bumi ?

jawabannya saya tidak tahu.. kekekeke~ dari novelnya emang udah gt...

Oia saya juga uda ada nulis ff baru yg judulny Miracle Kiss... Kira" ada yg mau baca gak yah...

kalau ada yg mau bilang yah.. #kedip"

Makasih bagi yang mau baca dan review ff abal" saya... #Bow


	4. Chapter 4 END

_**Apakah kamu pernah mendengar legenda tentang manusia bersayap yang hidup di pegunungan tertinggi Teatimus? Mereka berwajah elok, bertubuh tegap, dan hidup selama beratus-ratus tahun dan tak ada yang tahu sampai berapa lama. Para tetua di dusun sekitar gunung tersebut mengatakan bahwa jantug manusia bersayap dapat memberikan kehidupan kekal bagi siapapun yang memakannya. Dihembuskan oleh angin, diceritakan secara turun-menurun, nyaris seluruh manusia di dunia mengetahui dongeng tentang kehidupan abadi yang tersimpan pada rongga terdalam jantung manusia bersayap...**_

**Fallen Angel**

Author : Syafriska Amelia Nst a.k.a Han Min Ji

Lenght : Short Series

Rated : T

Cast :

Cho Kyuhun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Heechul

Lee Sooman

Pairing : KYUMIN

Disclaimer : KYUMIN milik Tuhan, Orang Tua mereka,Super Junior, SparKyu, Pumpkin dan JOYER. Tetapi Bunny adalah milik saya... kkk~ *dbunuhKyu

Genre : Fantasy/Mystery/Hurt, Comfort

Warning : ||BL/YAOI|| Gaje || typo's|| EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia ||

Ini adalah FF Yaoi pertama saya, saya masih baru dan masih bau kencur dalam hal dunia per FFan jd harap dimaklumi. Dan FF ini adalah _**REMAKE **_dari Novel yang berjudul _**MALAIKAT JATUH **_ by _**CLARA NG**_ dan ada sedikit perombakkan agar sesuai dengan Couple tercinta kita yaitu KYUMIN. Kritik dan Saran yang mendukung selalu diterima dengan tangan yang terbuka.

HAPPY READING

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

"APPA!"

Heechul berlari ke arah mertuanya, jatuh berlutut di sampingnya. Sungmin beringsut, tersulut rasa gelisah. Kesenyapan jatuh di antara gemeretak suara api. Napas Sooman terengah-engah. Tubuh, baju, dan seluruh lehaernya di penuhi darah.

"Heechul...," desisnya, "Anakku...,"

Tangan Sooman menjulur pelan-pelan, terjatuh di pertengahan. Tampaknya dia memang tidak memiliki tenaga tambahan. Tubuhnya yang renta melemah, memucat, membiru. Kerlip matanya nyaris padam.

"Tunggu, Appa. Bertahanlah, kuselamatkan kau!"

Heechul bergegas mengeluarkan saputangan dari kantong bajunya. Heechul berlari, berlari cepat. Dengan sigap tangannya mengusap darah di sepanjang dinding dengan saputangannya. Gerakannya gemulai, tapi ada ketegasan disana. Setelah darah menyerap di saputangan, heechul berlari ke arah mertuanya.

"Appa, jangan mati. Aku punya..."

Heechul baru menyadari, darah yang terserap di saputangan tidak cukup untuk di teteskan ke mulut mertuanya. Dia berdiri tegak, matanya mencari-cari. Gerakannya liar. Tatpannya berhenti pada Kyuhyun. Tanpa ragu, Heechul menghunuskan pisau kecil dari balik lipatan roknya.

"Kau...," bisiknya

Heechul mencoba meredakan degup jantung, tapi sia-sia. Rasa ngeri yang aneh menguasai dirinya saat dia berjalan satu langkah mendekati Kyuhyun. Rasa ngeri yang timbul oleh kesadaran betapa sakitnya rasa mencintai itu.

"Kau menginginkan jantungku?" Kyuhyun berdiri tegak, sayapnya terbentang terbuka. Sosoknya terlihat mengerikan, tapi juga terlihat begitu suci.

"Jantungmu! Ya. Jantung kaummu yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Sekarang, berikan jantungmu untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang yang aku cintai."

"Kau gila."

"Jika Tuhan menciptakan kau di bumi, pastilah Dia mempunyai alasan untuk itu."

"Umma!" Sungmin menyerang Heechul dengan cepat. Serangan yang tak terkira gerakannya. Tangannya menghantam lengan Heechul, menjatuhkan pisau ke lantai. Pisau terjatuh dengan dentingan bening.

"Sungmin!" sergah Heechul. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sungmin menggeram sesuatu yang terlalu rendah untuk Heechul mengerti. Kegelapan di gudang membuatnya serasa di kubur hidup-hidup, letikan api dari obor membuat suasana semakin mengerikan.

"Tidak!" serunya dingin.

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Tidak!"

"Kau ingi kakek mati? Kau ingin melihat kematian?"

"Menepilah, Umma."

Sungmin berlutut di depan kakeknya dengan gerakan yang sangat khusyuk. Dengan lembut sungmin menyentuh tangan keriput itu.

"Jangan membangunkan Harabeoji." Nada suara Sungmin tenang walau sarat dengan kesedihan. Terselip wibawa di dalamnya, yang belum pernah terdengar dari mulut Sungmin selama ini.

Sunyi perlahan mencekam.

Kepala Sungmin ternagkat pelan, menatap ibunya tepat pada sepasang pupil miliknya. Tatapan mereka bertabrakan, tenggelam, mengapung di lautan hitam pekat. Heechul melengos, memecahkan pandangan itu.

"Sungmin, mengapa?"

Suara Sungmin terdengar pahit. "biarkan Harabeoji beristirahat dengan tenang."

"Kematin itu sangat menyakitkan, sayang. Hatimu akan hancur di lumat oleh rasa duka. Kau terpaksa dipisahkan selama-lamanya dengan seseorang yang kau sayangi. Kematian itu adalah durjana tiada banding."

Heechul melihat kegelisahan yang terentang samar-samar di wajah anak lelakinya. Kegalisahan itu semakin lama semakin lenyap, seperti lentera yang tenggelam di gelombang air. Kini yang terlihat adalah kedamaian.

"Umma benar, kematian menyakitkan. Tapi bukankah kita membutuhkan kematian agar ada kelahiran, agar ada permulaan, agar segala hal tak pernah usang? Jangan jadikan Harabeoji seperti aku, atu Umma. Itu tindakan biadap.

Sungmin memandang Heechul dengan raut muka meyakinkan, seperti yakin akan bintang-bintang malam yang muncul di peraduan langit. Sebaliknya, Heechul memandang Sungmin tidak percaya. tak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang bergerak.

"Heechul," panggil Sooman lirih. Kelopak matanya membuka susah payah, mengawasi Heechul. "Sungmin harus pergi bersamaku."

Heechul merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Api yang terlempar dari obor Sooman perlahan-lahan membesar di pojok gudang. Asap membumbung tinggi tanpa dapat di hentikan. Terdengar suara berderak-derak saat api melahap dinding gudang yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Gudangnya terbakar!" teriak Kyuhyun, mengagetkan semuanya. "Kita harus keluar dari sini!"

Kyuhyun melompat, menggendong Sooman sambil berlari keluar. Beberapa potong kayu terjatuh dari langit-langit menimbulkan derak-derak yang mengerikan. Bunga api berhamburan. Asap mulai memenuhi gudang. Tiba-tiba sepotong kayu menggeram jatuh, menjegal kaki Kyuhyun hingga terpeleset, membuat Sooman terlepas dari gendongannya.

"Arrgghh..."

Sepotong kayu lain terlepas dari langit-langit, menimpa Sooman.

"Appa!"

Kyuhyun berhenti berlari, mengutuki api.

"Sebentar, kuangkat kayu ini."

Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya ke arah kayu. Berusaha mengangkatnya. Sia-sia. Heechul kembali ke gudang, membantu menarik lepas kayu tersebut. Tidak berhasil. Kayu itu sulit digerakkan. Heechul menggeleng sedih dan kecewa.

"Jangan...pikirkan...aku...," kata Sooman tanpa nada membujuk.

Dengan wajah kelabu, Heechul menatap mertuanya lekat-lekat.

Sooman mengabaikan tatapan Heechul. Dia berbalik, menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Semua gerakan itu dilaluinya dengan tenang, seakan-akan semuanya adalah proses yang tidak membutuhkan penghormatan istimewa. Heechul menjerit histeris, kemurungan membentang di sepanjang air mukanya. Dia menggenggam tangan mertuanya erat-erat. Airmata berlinag-linang membasahi pipinya.

"Appa!"

Kyuhyun terpaku. Dia tidak mendekati, menjaga jarak dua langkah untuk membiarkan Heechul tenggelam dalam dukanya. Angin berhanti berhembus seakan-akan memberi waktu untuk gerimis air mata. Isak Heechul tak lenyap dalam kegelapan.

"Ayo, mari kita pergi."

Api merembet kesegala arah. Gudang terbakar pelan-pelan. Dengan mata waspada dan hati yang enggan, Kyuhyun berjalan tersaruk-saruk menerobos kepungan asap, di samping ilalang liar yang mencuat lunglai, mereka terpaku menatap api yang kini menjajah gudang.

Mata Sungmin perlahan meredup. Dia memikirkan kata-kata Harabeojinya, memikirkan semua yang terjadi di gudang. Hatinya sesak.

Sungmin menatap api yang berkobar-kobar tanpa daya.

_Umma, jika api dapat_ _menyucikan tubuhku, bakarlah aku segera. Aku mengerti Umma mencintaiku dengan caramu yang memilukan. Aku juga mencintaimu sampai pada rahasia kematianku. Aku telah tahu bagaimana aku mati, dan biarkan aku menentukan bagaimana cintaku padamu dapat mengalahkan segala-galanya. Aku mencintaimu, mencintaimu, dan mencintaimu._

_Kyuhyun... manusia bersayap satuku.._

_Maafkan aku dan Ummaku, yang telah membuatmu ikut terseret masuk ke dalam lingkaran ini, aku tahu kehidupanku berakhir sampai disini. Tetapi ijinkan aku mengatakan satu hal padamu.._

_Saranghae..._

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar perkataan Sungmin di dalam kepalanya. Memejamkan mata dan merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat mendera hatinya. Seakan-akan pisau yang teramat tajam menghunus jantungnya. Lalu menggelengkan kepala pertanda ketidak setujuannya.

_Tidak Ming..._

_Tidak akan pernah kurelakan.. kumohon.._

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan teramat sendu tetapi terbesit sebuah senyuman di sana.

_Relakan aku Kyu.._

_Aku tidak akan bisa hidup seperti ini, aku tidak akan bisa bersamamu.._

_Aku sangat takut kalau suatu saat kau mati terbunuh di tanganku.._

_Aku tidak perduli Ming.._

_Aku akan rela mati di tanganmu..._

_Tapi aku tidak Kyu.._

_Bagaiman aku bisa hidup tanpa ada kau.._

_Jaga Ummaku Kyu... dia sudah terlalu banyak menderita.._

_Aku harap dengan adanya kau di samping Ummaku, dia tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi..._

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang berlinangan air mata menatapnya dan masi betah menggelangkan kepalanya. Sambil berharap Sungmin tidak meninggalkannya.

Heechul mendengar perkataan bisu Sungmin, berkali-kali, mendengar nada-nada yang menderas di kepalanya, seperti kutipan syair-syair paling indah sepanjang zaman. Heechul menutup mata sambil menelan air matanya. Detik dan menit menguap, tercecer, menghantui waktu. Ketika Heechul membuka mata lagi, ada pancaran kehidupan yang berbeda. Sebab cinta selalu membuat orang menjadi buta. Sebab cinta adalah kata kerja.

Heecul meraih tangan Sungmin, mendekapnya erat-erat, memandang sendu air mata yang meleleh di pipi halusnya dan membelai rambut hitamnya. "Umma mencintaimu, sayang." Katanya tanpa ada kemurungan yang berlebihan, sambil berjalan tegap menuju kobaran api yang membara.

Sungmin menjerit. Tangannya menggapai-gapai, menyambar lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun!"

Tangan mereka bertautan. Heechul menarik Sungmin dengan lembut, dengan penuh penghormatan, lalu dia menoleh kebelakang. Matanya penuh dengan air. Tatapan itu bertabrakan dengan Kyuhyun. Sedetik mereka saling menyampaikan pesan dalam diam.

_Lepaskan dia Kyu.._

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul dengan penuh air mata dan perlahan-lahan melepaskan tangan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyuuuunnn!"

Sebelum tautan tangan Kyuhyun terlepas, satu ciuman panjang penuh duka di berikan Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin sebelum Heechul menyongsong api. Dan melepaskantautan mereka. Di dalam kobaran liar itu, Heechul memeluk erat Sungmin dan akhirnya terjatuh.

"Umma...," Sungmin mendesah susah payah. Mukanya panas, meleleh terbakar oleh api.

Heechul mendekap Sungmin erat-erat. "Pergilah, Nak," bisiknya sambil berlinangan air mata. "Mimpi buruk telah berakhir."

Tangan yang menggapai-gapai itu akhirnya melemas. Kedua lengan itu balas memeluk leher Heechul dengan lembut. Api berkobar membakar mereka berdua. Tangan Heechul kuat memeluk Sungmin sampai terasa tubuh Sungmin yang hangat itu perlahan mengerut dan akhirnya pecah berhamburan menjadi abu.

*********************************** Fallen Angel ****************************************

_Ceritaku berakhir di sini. Ktitip kisah ini kepada angin agar terus di sampaikan kepada seluh manusia di dunia agar tidak tergoda untuk memburu manusia bersayap yang sebagian kini masih hidup di pegunungan tertinggi Teatimus. Oya, sebelum lupa aku ingin bertanya. Apakah kamu percaya pada kebetulan dan ketidaksengajaan? Aku percaya. mungkin aku yang mempertemukan Ummaku dengan Kyuhyun, sebagai cara sederhana agar ada yang mendampingi Umma sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkannya. Setelah kejadian itu, Umma memutuskan pergi dari dusun kami mengikuti Kyuhyun. Mereka selalu bersama, meniti hari menuju kabadian._

_Jadi jika kamu bertemu dengan seorang yeoja yang berusia labih dari tujuh ratus lima puluh tahun bersama dengan manusia yang tampak seperti burung terluka karena sayapnya yang cacat tetapi merupakan sayap yang paling indah, kemungkinan besar kamu bertemu dengan Ummaku dan Kyuhyun. Sampaikan salamku pada mereka, dan katakan, aku adalah penjaga hatinya agar tidak usah pecah berhamburan lagi. Katakan aku mencintainya sampai pada penghujung hari. Katakan, tak ada cinta yang lebih besar daripada cinta yang tak sudi takluk dengan waktu. Katakan, suatu saat aku akan datang untuk menghampiri mereka..._

************************************** Fallen Angel ***************************************

.

.

.

.

_Someone POV_

BRAAKK...

"Akh..."

"ini sakit." Keluhku sambil menggosok punggung yang terasa menyakitkan , seperti terbelah menjadi dua.

"Untuk apa Umma melemparku ke bumi? Memangnya siapa yang akan aku temui di tempat ini ? Apa dia tidak takut kalau anaknya yang tampan ini jantungnya akan di buru oleh manusia?" keluhku lagi panjang lebar.

_Dari kecil Umma selalu bercerita kepadaku kalau suatu saat aku akan menemui seseorang di bumi, tetapi sampai saat ini aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang akan aku temui, dan dengan seenaknya Umma melemparku sampai ke tempat ini._

"Ah... Sayapku." Dengan teliti aku memeriksa sayapku, sayap berwarna putih dan amat sangat bersih. Sayap yang sudah ku dapatkan sejak aku di lahirkan. Sangat kontras dengan warna rambutku yang sewarna dengan emas yang berkilau, aku sangat indah, bahkan sangatlah indah, kulit halus dan putih bercahaya. itu yang mereka katakan. Ya.. aku adalah manusia bersayap.

_Aku ingat Umma pernah mengatakan bahwa aku istimewa, kerena di kehidupanku yang tedahulu aku merelakan sesuatu yang aku tidak pernah tahu apa itu._

Aku masih berkutat dengan tubuhku memeriksa apakah ada sesuatu dari diriku yang terluka, dan tanpa aku sadari seseorang menatapku dari belakang dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan. Terluka, kerinduan, kebahagiaan dan... Air Mata...terpancar sangat jelas di sana . Aku terkesiap, menatapnya dengan lekat dan penuh selidik. Aku takut jika aku akan bertemu dengan manusia, maka manusia itu kan memburuku, merobek dadaku dan memakan jantungku. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengannya.

Apa itu? Itu... sayap..

Dan detik itu juga aku tahu bahwa dia manusia bersayap juga sama sepertiku

Tetapi mengapa sayapnya hanya ada satu, dengan warna yang begitu indah saat di pandang. Dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang tampan. Aku seperti pernah melihatnya. Tangan kananku langsung memegang dada, mengapa jantungku seperti ini? Seperti hendak keluar dari rongga tubuhku..

"Hai...," dia menyapaku...

_Kyuhyun POV_

BRAAKK...

"Akh..."

"ini sakit."

Suara apa itu? Dengan langkah cepat aku memeriksa apa yang terjadi. Aku takut itu adalah munusia yang memburu aku dan Heechul Umma kemarin.

"Untuk apa Umma melemparku ke bumi? Memangnya siapa yang akan aku temui di tempat ini ? Apa dia tidak takut kalau anaknya yang tampan ini jantungnya akan di buru oleh manusia?"

Suara ini... Suara ini... jantungku berdegup amat sangat kencang kerenanya.

"Ah... Sayapku."

Aku memperhatikannya dari belakang. Dia seorang manusia bersayap. Dengan sayap putih bersih, rambut halus sewarna dengan kilau emas, dan kulit halus bercahaya. Mungkin dia merasa seseorang sedang memperhatikannya, perlahan dia menoleh kebelakang dan menatapku dengan mata Foxy hitamnya. Tapi tunggu...

Aku masih ingat dengan wajah itu... Garis wajah bulat, hidung bangir, pipi yang berisi, dan bibir Shap M nya..

Sungmin...

Air mata yang selama 200 tahun kutahan dengan susah payah, akhrinya merembes keluar dari kedua mataku. Dia menatapku penuh selidik memandang dari atas hingga kebawah. Sampai aku melihat pandangannya sedikit melunak. Tangannya terangkat memegang dadanya.

"Hai...," sapaku

"H..ai..," suaranya seperti tertahan

"Apa kau manusia bersayap juga?"

"Ya... aku manusia bersayap..,"

"Apa kau manusia bersayap juga? Tetapi mengapa sayapmu hanya ada satu?" tanyanya polos

"Karena aku manusia bersayap yang cacat."

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku lagi

"Vincent.., Namamu siapa?"

"Kyuhyun..,"

"Nama yang indah."

"Namamu juga bagus."

_Sungmin... ataupun Vincent, atau apapun namamu.. aku benar-benar merindukannmu.. Heechul Umma aku menemukan Sungminku dan Sungminmu kembali.. dia kembali..._

**END**

Akhirnyaaaaaaaa...

Maaf ya kalau akhirnya jadi gaje gini... Makk Fierha ini udah anakmu buat Happy Ending yang berasal dari otak ceteknya... mau di baca kan ? dan buat yang uda baca dan kasih saran GOMAWO.. ^^ 

Makasi banyak bwt yg uda bersedia membaca dan Review ff gaje saya #Bow

walaupun lebih Banyak SIDER'S nya. Gomawo bwt SEDER'S yg masi bersedia melihat

kepada 20 orang yg sudah review d ff saya TERIMA KASIH BANYAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK ! kkk~

Tanpa kalian aku mungkin gak bisa lanjut ini ff.. awalnya saya emang buat Ming meninggal tapi karena takut di timpuk ama pembaca makanya saya buat Ming hidup kembali tetepi dengan sosok yang berbeda...

Sampai jumpa di ff remake saya yang selanjutny..

GOMAWO ^^V


End file.
